


The Sun and the Rain

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pining, post c support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: There's lots of different people out there. Some shine brightly like the sun, and others are too mired in the rain to get the chance.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 18





	The Sun and the Rain

It was always so peaceful at the stables. By now she was well acquainted with the scheduled cleanings and training, that she knew the best times to be there and stay out of anyone’s way. This was it would keep everyone happy. 

Today it would be a lot more welcome than normal. Cleaning tasks were always so taxing, but they were even more so when you were paired with someone you had feelings for. She had tried so hard to be enough to impress Hilda, but regrettably she was still herself. No amount of praying could change that. 

But seeing Dorte would be nice. She was always so patient and somehow Marianne didn’t have as big of an issue talking to her. It was a lot of help to work out her issues. She just had to bring an apple or some other treat for her, and they would be even. 

“It’s good to see you’re doing well today, Dorte.” She’d take the brush and start brushing her mane. One of the only good things in her life was that the misfortune that she was cursed with seemed to be limited to humans. She wasn’t sure what she would do if she couldn’t spend time here.

Dorte stood listening to her. She had known her for such a short time, yet already they got along like old pals. At least, she assumed they did. She wasn’t never actually the social type, and no one stuck around too long. 

“I’ve been doing alright myself. I was assigned to help clean the library, and it went absolutely dreadful. I’d say it would have been a complete disaster if it weren’t for Hilda. I’ve heard that it’s impossible to get her to do anything, but she seemed more than willing to step in and help.” The thought of it made her heart flutter. “She’s a lot kinder than a lot of people think.” 

So kind that she’d even take the time to help someone like her. She couldn’t imagine her own reputation wouldn’t have reached all the way to House Goneril, Hilda had to have known about what she was. There was only so much that could be kept secret. Hushed words shared in passing, gossip between merchants that passed through. It was a surprise to her that the whole Alliance hadn’t hunted her down like the beast she was. The world would be a lot better if they did. 

Yet Hilda was always nothing but kind to her. With gentle smiles and never ending patience. Someone like her deserved so much more than a beast like herself. It was beyond selfish for her to even think about it. It made her stomach turn in knots just thinking about her presents tainting her life with her misfortune. 

Dorte snorted, flicking her tail in annoyance. She knew that she could feel all the feelings in her heart. Animals were more sensitive to those sorts of things. It always seemed to slip her mind. 

“I’m sorry, Dorte. It’s rude of me to be acting like this. I’m thinking too much about this. Someone like me doesn’t stand a chance with someone like that.” And now Dorte was having to share this emotional burden with her. She was truly a wicked woman. 

Dorte snorted again, nudging her with her snout. She still was giving off this awful energy. And if she kept acting like this, Dorte would only suffer. She had to get out of her head now, and focus on what she was doing. Dorte deserved at least that much. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this energy here.” She’d move from her mane to her coat. She’d pay extra close attention to her legs. Those got especially muddy lately. The trails she walked on had to have been a mess thanks to the rain they’ve been getting recently. 

But still, even as she worked, she couldn’t take her mind off of Hilda. She was so wonderful, like the sun. And Marianne, she was more like a rain cloud. She was a nuisance at best, and a hazard at worst. People like her only served to make bigger messes for people like Hilda to deal with. Just like the rain had gotten mud caught in Dorte’s coat. An annoying nuisance to everyone. 

“Dorte, I’m lucky to have a friend like you here. Even when I’m distracted by my own thoughts, you’re here by my side to help snap me out of it. I appreciate it a lot.” Her hand went to her pocket to grab a treat. But feeling around her pocket, she found that it was empty. “Oh. I didn’t stop by the dining hall like I had planned to. Sorry, but I’ll be right back.” 

She had been so caught up in what happened at the library earlier, she had completely forgotten about getting a snack for Dorte before she came. That was more inconsiderate than she normally was. How embarrassing. 

Hurrying off, she found the thoughts that Dorte was helping keep at bay were returning. Hilda had hoped that she could manage her own part of their job, but Marianne couldn’t even do that much right. In the end Hilda had to do the entire job herself, and she only ended up helping minimally. She couldn’t imagine how disappointed she was in her. But Marianne did deserve it, she wouldn’t deny that. 

After all, it was the same kind of unreliability that landed her here. If she was more mindful, then she wouldn’t have forgotten to come back here. So now by her own inability and negligence, she disappointed two people today. She really was a shame. 

At least for now, she could hope that maybe the Goddess would grant her one thing. She would like to be at least a little more reliable. Her relationship with Hilda was already ruined beyond repair, but that was no reason for her to let her and Dorte’s fall into such a state. 

She’d find the nicest looking apple she could from the dining hall and head back. She would try to keep her distance from Hilda from now on. As much as she was sure what she felt was love she deserves someone much better. She could accept her fate. It was for the best, and she’d have to keep reminding herself of that. 

For now she’d work on apologising to Dorte. That much was something she could control. 


End file.
